The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly comprising two members which are engageable and dis-engageable with each other in a direction axially of those members in making or breaking electrical contact between terminals in the members. Typically one member will be in the form of a plug and the other in the form of a socket.
It is well known to provide the two members for an electrical connector of the kind discussed above in the form of axially extending tubular bodies which engage one within the other and within which the terminals are located; it is an object of the present invention to provide such a connector in which electrical contact between the terminals of the two members provides an efficient wiping and self cleaning action as the two members are moved into and out of engagement and which assembly lends itself to relatively inexpensive and simple manufacture of components having dimensional and structural characteristics which meet the requirements of British Standard 3042:1971 and International Standard IEC 335-1 (which concern checking the inaccessibility of live parts in each member with a standard test finger so that live parts in the two members may be regarded as "touchproof").